No tienen por que saberlo
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: -Es cierto niisan, no tienen por que saberlo - dijo Tobirama dejandose llevar por las sensaciones  Un fic dedicado a Hashirama por su cumpleaños!


_Este es un one shot__ dedicado a Hashirama por su cumpleaños x33 _

-"Increíble… Simplemente increíble… Desvirgaste a tu hermano menor… ¿Y ahora que le dirás a nuestro padre?... Pero sobre todo… ¿Cómo se lo dirás a Madara?" – eso era lo que se cuestionaba un hermoso moreno, piel cobriza y pelo largo hasta llegar mas de donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

-Mmm… Niisan – murmuro entre sueños el hermano menor, que a diferencia del mayor, tenía el pelo corto y en picos, blanco como la nieve, su piel de color leche y suave como el algodón.

-Tobirama – murmuro suavemente el nombre de su hermanito… Pensar que pasaron por tantas cosas juntos, su infancia, el momento en el que recibieron su bandana que los hacia ninjas oficiales de Konoha y ahora el nombramiento de Hashirama como Hokage.

-Niisan – Tobirama comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, negros como la noche. Estos se posaron sobre la figura de su hermano, el cual estaba a su lado, abrazándolo, velando su sueño.- Buenos días niisan.

-Buenos días… Otouto – beso su frente delicadamente, como si en cualquier momento se pudiera romper.- ¿No te duele nada?

-Pues… La cabeza y un poco el trasero – se sonrojo al decir eso. Su hermano solo le sonrío como siempre.

-Tranquilo ¿Puedes caminar? – Para averiguarlo el albino trato de levantarse, lo cual logro, pero lo que fallo fue el caminar.- No, no puedes – al momento se levanto de la cama para ir con su hermanito.- Yo te ayudo – le murmuro al oído.

-Gracias niisan – respondió el otro ruborizado. Llegaron al baño de su hogar, Hashirama lleno la bañera con agua templada y unas sales especiales.

-Adentro – se metió con su hermano y dejo relajar sus cansados músculos.- Te tallare la espalda Tobirama – acto seguido comenzó a limpiar la espalda tan pequeña y suave de su hermano.

-Niisan…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Porqué… ¿Porqué hiciste eso anoche? – Pregunto con una inusual seriedad el menor de los Senju.- ¿Acaso lo hiciste por que te gusto? ¿O es que fui solo… un desliz? – los movimientos sobre su espalda pararon. No hubo respuesta, solo pudo sentir como Hashirama apoyaba su frente en su espalda y calidas lágrimas bajaban por ella.

-Perdóname… Tobirama… Otouto… Lo lamento – le abrazo pasando sus brazos por su pecho.- Perdón…

Y esque si que tenía motivos para pedir perdón en ese instante… No todos los días desvirgabas a tu hermano menor y él solo te correspondía… Mucho menos cuando ya tienes un amante.

-¿Qué pasara niisan? – soltó de repente el menor, logrando que los pensamientos de Hashirama se cortaran.

-No lo se… Otouto… - miro el cuerpo de su hermano, tan frágil, menos robusto que el suyo, de eso estaba muy seguro.- Te pareces tanto a mamá.

-Lo se… Niisan, ¿Nos salimos?

-¿Eh? Claro – Salio de la tina y salio para ponerse una bata. Volvió para poder sacar a su hermano.

-Tengo pendientes Tobirama, necesito ir a la torre, ¿Crees poder vivir unas horas sin mí?

-Claro que si niisan – le sonrío como solo él podía sonreír.

-Bien, quédate en cama – beso sus suaves labios y salio.

De camino a la torre se encontró con quien menos esperaba… Madara.

-Hola amor – el Uchiha le llego de sorpresa, abalanzándose sobre él y casi haciéndole caer.

-Hola Madara – le sonrío al ver lo emocionado que estaba.- ¿Qué quiere mi niño?

-No soy un niño – inflo las mejillas como uno.

-Lo que digas Madara… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde estabas anoche? No te encontré

-Ah… Esto… Mi otouto se sentía mal, así que me lo lleve a casa – respondió con el corazón en la garganta.

-Ohh… Pobre Tobirama-kun, espero se mejore.

-Gracias Madara, ahora si me lo permites, debo atender algunos asuntos – trato de esquivarle la mirada a su amante y novio.- "_No te debes enterar… No podría romperte el corazón así"_

-Te acompaño – dijo muy alegre el Uchiha.

-Pero… Tenía entendido que aún debes cuidar a tu hermano menor… _"Por favor Madara, no le eches mas sal a la herida" _

-Pues yo digo que ya esta lo suficientemente grandecito como para estar sin su niisan por una hora o dos – sonrío libidinosamente al ver el rubor en el rostro de su seme.- Vamos Hashi… No seas malo.

-Vamos – cedió.- _"Finalmente la carne es débil"_ - el Senju se dejo guiar a su oficina en la torre del hokage.

El moreno tumbo en el escritorio a su amante, sacándole pronto la vestimenta, dejando a ambos en ropa interior.

-Vas rápido Madara – le reprocho el mayor.

-Si mis padres se enteran que deje a Izuna solo y enfermo, me castran.

-Entonces apúrate… Desvergonzado – _"Mira quien lo dice, el que desvirgo a su hermanito"_

El moreno se apresuro a sacar el enorme miembro de Hashirama, bien detallado, proporcionado y exquisito.

-Vamos, monta al tigre – le dijo con morbo. El menor se empalo y comenzó la penetración.- Así… Tranquilo… - miraba con lujuria como su amante bajaba y subía de su erección.- Como tu ya no existen… - esas palabras le dieron un flash back.

_-Nii… Niisan… Más despacio… Vas muy rápido – imploraba Tobirama al sentir el miembro de su hermano entrar y salir de él. _

_-Eso intento… Otouto… Pero esque aprietas muy rico – dijo el moreno mientras obligaba a su hermano a subir y bajar por su miembro.- Como tu ya no existen Tobirama… _

_-Hashirama..._ ¡Hashirama!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – pregunto alarmado, mas se calmo al ver que lo que pasaba esque se había corrido en el interior de Madara y este mismo sobre su pecho.

-Ya salte… ¡Baka!... Me duele un poco, esta vez te pasaste, bruto – le reclamo el menor.

-Oe, tranquilo – le beso los labios de cereza.- Lo lamento.

-Hmp… Está bien – sonrío y se bajo de su amante.- Debo irme o me ira mal – dijo preocupado el Uchiha.

-Tranquilo, te acompañare – le dijo tomándole de la mano.

-¿Y tu trabajo?

-Puede esperar… Por ti – le miro con ternura mientras Madara se sonrojaba.

-¡Baka! – apretó su mano y caminaron juntos hasta el barrio Uchiha, donde le dejo en la puerta de su casa.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana – se despidió el Senju.

-Claro… Gracias por acompañarme Hashirama – le beso y entro en su hogar.

El moreno se fue corriendo a casa para estar con su hermanito.

-Ya llegue Tobirama – Anuncio y apenas paso el umbral de la puerta su hermano se le colgó del cuello.

-Okareninasai niisan – le sonrío y afianzo su agarre.

-Tranquilo otouto… ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si niisan… Te preocupas demasiado, estoy perfecto desde medio día – al decir esto bajo su mirada.

-¿Y que paso? – indago el mayor.

-Esque… Salí a dar un paseo

-Tobirama, sabes que no debiste salir – le reprendió el mayor. En su naturaleza esta preocuparse, pero se preocupa mucho más si se trata de Tobirama o Madara.

-Lo se niisan, lo siento… Pero me encontré a Izuna-kun.

-¿Y… Qué te dijo, si se puede saber? – pregunto nervioso el hermano mayor.

-Que él y Madara… Hicieron lo mismo que nosotros… Tuvieron relaciones… - le dijo muy inseguro de lo que pasaría.

-Etto… ¿Niisan? – le llamo Tobirama.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si… Si, estoy bien Tobirama.

-¿Qué harás niisan?

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo?

-Pues por que Madara es tu novio…

-¿Y? Tú eres mi hermanito y te desvirgue.

-¡Niisan! – Grito el menor de los Senju completamente sonrojado.- ¡No digas esas cosas! Tienes suerte de que papá no este.

-Tu tranquilo… Nadie se tiene por que enterar – respondió tranquilo mientras besaba sus labios.

-Cierto… No tienen por que saberlo – se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que su niisan le proporcionaba…


End file.
